My last breath
by iSweetThorn
Summary: Hace un par de horas, no recuerdo cuantas, que me encuentro internado en un hospital psiquiátrico, abandonado y sufriendo por mis dolencias. ¿Por qué, porqué de todas las personas en el mundo tenia que ser yo, porqué tengo que sufrir el que esto me este afectando tanto física como psicológicamente? :Christeek, Gike y mencion del Creek:
1. Chapter 1: Bienvenido

_**South Park is not mine, it belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nombre Completo: <strong>__Tweek Tweak_

_**Fecha de Nacimiento: **__******** __**Edad:**__ 16 años_

_**Trastornos Psicológicos: **__Paranoia, Afenfosfobia, Bogifobia, Ansiedad._

_**No. de Paciente: **__144_

* * *

><p><em><strong>MY LAST BREATH<strong>_

_**.:Tweek POV:.**_

Hace un par de horas, no recuerdo cuantas, que me encuentro internado en un hospital psiquiátrico, abandonado y sufriendo por mis dolencias. ¡Hmm! Y yo que creí que mi vida era perfecta, bueno no tan perfecta, y ahora me encuentro en este lugar, lleno de locos y paranoicos peligrosos que solo afectan cada día más mi persona. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todos en el mundo tenía que ser yo? ¿Por qué me toco estar aquí? ¿Por qué tengo que vivir en un manicomio? ¿Por qué tengo que sufrir el que esto me esté afectando tanto física como psicológicamente? Recibí una sola respuesta ante todas estas respuestas, y no fue la mejor de todas déjenme decir. Una triste respuesta de parte de mis padres y que no me ayudo en nada: es por tu bien.

_**...**_

_**.:Flash back:.**_

_-¡Mamá, papá, por favor! ¡No quiero estar aquí!- Grite suplicando, sin poder contener mis lágrimas, haciendo que todo mi rostro se llenara de ellas._

_-Hijo, entiende que esto es por tu bien.-Decía mi padre con los ojos finamente cristalizados._

_-P-Pero… estoy bien ¡ngh! no necesito este lugar.-No sé porque, pero comencé a jalarme los cabellos de manera desesperada mientras mi llanto se intensificaba. -¡No necesito estar aquí! ¡Esto es para locos, yo no estoy loco! ¡GAH!_

_-Mi pequeño Tweek.-Sollozaba mi madre, tapando su rostro con un pañuelo y desviando la mirada para no verme._

_-Hijo, por este tipo de comportamientos es que necesitas estar aquí.- Explico mi padre, mostrándome una mirada llena de tristeza, decepción, cariño, melancolía, nostalgia y otros sentimientos que solo me destrozaban._

_-¡GAH! ¡No!- Me tire al suelo, y con desesperación me agarre de una las piernas de mi madre. -¡Mami, por favor ngh no me dejes aquí! ¡No permitas que me ngh encierren como a un lunático!_

_-¡Hijo, basta por favor!- Lloraba mi madre tan desesperadamente como yo lo hacía._

_Los enfermeros se acercaron rápidamente y tomándome de las caderas y las piernas, empezaron a jalonearme con intenciones de separarme de la mujer que tanto amo en la vida. Debo admitir que odio que me toquen, no soporto que ninguna persona, que no sean mis padres o mi novio, me toque. Trate de sujetarme como podía, pero lamentablemente mis intentos fueron en vano y lograron desprenderme de ella. Me cargaron por completo pero por los bruscos movimientos que daba logre caer nuevamente al suelo, me pare rápidamente y corrí hasta la salida, alcanse a ver desde afuera como un chullo azul con un pompón amarillo se acercaba hacia mí. No pude sentirme más alegre, él, mi novio, Craig Tucker se acercaba corriendo hacia mí. Ambos esbozamos una enorme sonrisa, ya faltaba poco, solo unos cuantos metros más, estuvimos a punto de abrazarnos. Si, 'estuvimos'. Los putos enfermeros lograron alcanzarme, uno de ellos me cargo y me posó sobre su hombro mientras caminaba con dirección a las puertas que daban paso al hospital. ¡Con un carajo! ¡¿Acaso estos idiotas no saben que mierda es la afenfosfobia*?!_

_-¡Tweek!- Escuche gritar a mi amado, corría a toda prisa para poder alcanzarme, pero fue detenido por mi padre y en pocos segundos comenzaron a discutir._

_-¡Craig!- Grite para llamar su atención, milagrosamente lo conseguí._

_Dirigió su mirada hacia mí, y mientras mi padre seguía con sus estúpidos sermones nuevamente se acercó a paso rápido hacia mí y de nuevo estuvimos a pocos centímetros de tocar nuestras manos, pero los malditos enfermeros hijos de puta lo detuvieron y con sus últimas palabras me dijo:_

_-Tweek, escúchame. Hare todo lo posible para sacarte de esta mierda, ¿me oyes? ¡Cueste lo que cueste!-Esto último lo grito, puesto a que yo ya me encontraba detrás de las puertas que lentamente se cerraban e impedían la vista hacia fuera._

_No podía creerlo, esto es lo que siempre temía que pasara: el que me alejaran de mi familia y de los que amo. El tener que cuidarme por mi cuenta, sin recibir ayuda de los demás. El tener que lidiar con todas estas enfermedades que lentamente me carcomen el alma, que me destrozan por dentro, dejándome apenas una mínima de esperanzas de que salga lo antes posible de aquí. No sé si hacer caso a todo lo que me digan, sinceramente, si en unas semanas Craig no logra sacarme de aquí, no tendré otro escape que terminar yo mismo con mi vida de una forma u otra._

_Gritaba y pataleaba, pidiendo desesperadamente que me bajaran y me soltaran lo antes posible. Después de un momento los enfermeros que me acompañaban se detuvieron en una puerta, la cual estaba marcada con el 144 a la vista de todos. Abrieron la puerta y estando adentro me bajaron, dejándome caer bruscamente contra el suelo. Me dirige rápidamente a la cama que se encontraba pegada en contra esquina a la pared. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡No puedo creer que una persona me estuvo tocando por 10 minutos! ¡Esto es una pesadilla! _

_Alce mi vista hacia los hombres que aún se encontraban ahí, quienes al aparecer revisaban el lugar para mantenerme seguro. Si claro, si quieren mantenerme seguro entonces sáquenme de aquí. Antes de salir, uno de los hombres se acercó a mí y, sabiendo una de mis fobias me pidió que alzara la mano, coloco una pulsera metálica en mi muñeca, la cual tenía mi nombre completo y el mismo número que la puerta: 144._

_Y sujetando la perilla de la puerta para al fin cerrarla y dirigiéndome una última mirada, uno de ellos hablo:_

_-Bienvenido al Centro Comunitario de Salud Mental No. 13- Y finalmente salieron, dejándome solo, en lo que parecía que sería mi nueva habitación en el tiempo que permaneciera aquí._

_**.:End Flash back:.**_

**_..._  
><strong>

Y como dije antes, hace horas que me encuentro aquí. Desde que me dejaron encerrado me mantuve en la cama sollozando, abrazando mis piernas y ocultando mi cara en ellas, rogando por que pronto me sacaran de aquí.

Mis ojos arden, seguro por tanto llorar, y siento como lentamente comienzan a pesarme. Seguramente el tanto llorar me canso y ahora necesito dormir. Bueno, seguramente si duermo eso me calmara un poco. Me levante de la cama y me dirigí al pequeño baño dentro de la habitación y me detuve frente al lavamanos, observándome por un momento. Mis ojos demasiado rojos e hinchados y las ojeras debajo de ellos que fácilmente se ven a simple vista, mis mejillas enrojecidas y totalmente mojadas, mi nariz roja y moqueada. Si así estoy ahora, no quiero saber cómo me vera en unos meses.

Di vuelta a la llave y lentamente el agua comenzó a descender, tome un poco con mis manos y al tener suficiente hundí mi cara por completo. Repetí el mismo paso unas dos veces más y al tener mi cara "limpia" tome una toalla y la seque por completo. Regrese de nuevo a la cama y antes de acostarme y descansar, escuche un sonido agudo provenir a mis espaldas, más bien parecía una canción. ¡Esperen un momento! Esa canción… no… no… ellos no… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué a mí? ¡PRESION!

Fui volteándome poco a poco, así como el exorcista, pero yo no doy terror… ¿verdad?

Y ahí estaban, los pequeños gnomos hijos de puta, revisando los cajones de los únicos dos muebles del cuarto, seguramente para robar mi ropa interior de nuevo. ¡Como los odio! Por su culpa termine en este horrible lugar, por su maldita y jodida culpa.

-¡GAAHHH!- No pude contenerme más, ya estoy harto de todo esto. Tome una almohada lo más rápido que pude y rápidamente golpee a esos pequeños bastardos.

Estos soltaron un chillido de dolor y comenzaron a correr por todo el cuarto.

-Esta vez no escaparan malditos.- Comencé a perseguirlos por toda la habitación, apenas atinando algunos golpes y haciendo que varias cosas cayeran al suelo y se rompieran fácilmente.

Si no estoy mal, la persecución duro unos 10 minutos, ya que los gnomos desaparecieron en un parpadeo. Caí de rodillas al piso, jadeando, recuperando el aire perdido. Pude oír como abrían la puerta bruscamente, mire de reojo y me encontré con dos personas, una mujer y un hombre y si… enfermeros. Miraban con horror la habitación destrozada, hecha pedazos, y para luego mirarme a mí.

-¿Qué rayos hiciste?- Pregunto el hombre, ambos mirándome con preocupación.

-Ellos… solo ngh… solo qui-eck-eren joderme… s-solo me hacen sufrir…- Respondí, más para mí mismo que para ellos. A este grado, creo que ya estoy enloqueciendo… ¿o solo es la paranoia que me está afectando más?

-Tenemos que llevarlo afuera- Murmuro la mujer al hombre. –hacer que conviva con los demás, si lo dejamos aquí seguro enloquecerá más.- Oí preocupada a la mujer. ¿Yo, enloquecer? Por favor…

Me levante del suelo y dirigí mi mirada hacia los otros dos. El enfermero estaba a punto de hablar, pero no le permití. –Saben… creo q-que si ngh me vendría b-bien salir ngh…- Y sin más que decir, salí de la habitación. Se miraron confundidos entre sí por unos segundos y luego cerraron la puerta y cada quien tomo su propio camino.

_**...**_

Caminaba sin ningún rumbo fijo, manteniendo la mirada en el suelo y apretando mi camisa con ambas manos. No se preocupen, eso es lo que hago cuando me siento nervioso, confundido o simplemente… con miedo. Mientras caminaba solo escuchaba las voces de las demás personas hablando entre ellas, otros gritando, otros sollozando y algunos susurrando apenas me ven. Mientras no me toquen todo está bien.

"_Grrrrr_" mi estómago empezó a gruñir de pronto, ¿hace cuánto que no cómo? Ah, sí. Hace dos días, no pregunten porque. Subí la vista y mire a mi alrededor, no cabe decir que soy nuevo y no sé dónde carajo estoy. Me acerque a un par de chicos que estaban recargados en la pared y algo tímido pregunte en donde se encontraba el comedor. Estos me sonrieron picaros alzando una ceja, admito que me dio algo de miedo pero lo disimule perfectamente… creo, sin dejar de sonreírme me indicaron con una voz ¿seductora? en donde se encontraba el comedor. Tan pronto terminaron les di las gracias y me fui de ahí, no sin antes recibir una nalgada de uno de ellos e inmediatamente me voltee y le di un puñetazo en la cara. Callo noqueado al suelo, el otro simplemente me miro con miedo y lentamente se fue de donde estaba, para alejarse de mi claro. Si odio que me toquen, que me manoseen peor.

Por eso, los gnomos y otras jodidas razones terminen aquí.

**_..._  
><strong>

Llegue al comedor en menos de 15 minutos, me acerque a una de las máquinas de café y me prepare uno, negro y con solo una cucharada de azúcar como me gusta. El café es una de las cosas que me relajan por unos momentos.

La cafetera sonó, indicando que el delicioso néctar que había preparado para mi estaba listo. Lo tome con ambas manos, sople un poco y di un pequeño sorbo, estaba caliente si pero eso no importaba, solo quiero relajarme y no pensar en nada. Me acerque a una de las mesas sola y me senté en una silla. Me quedo viendo el vaso fijamente, como si fuera lo más entretenido en el mundo, y de vez en cuando daba un pequeño sorbo.

Por un momento desvié mi mirada a la derecha, encontrándome con algunas personas conversando alegremente. Raro. ¿No se supone que esto es un hospital psiquiátrico? ¿Por qué la mayoría aquí esta legre y contenta? El sonido de varios instrumentos me saco de mis pensamientos, mire hacia la izquierda y del otro lado del pasillo logre divisar lo que parecía ser una sala de música. Seguramente es un tipo de terapia para algunas personas. Regrese mi vista al vaso de café, vacío, no puedo creer que lo termine tan rápido. Pero bueno, uno mas no me afectara.

Después de hacerme la… quinta taza de café, me dirigí a dónde provenía la música, admito que me dio algo de curiosidad. Aprovechando que la puerta estaba abierta me asome disimuladamente.

-V-Valla…- Exclame asombrado. Pude distinguir a un grupo de personas sentadas en círculo, si no estoy mal eran unas 6 o 7, cada quien tenía un instrumento diferente y algunos repetidos y solo dos personas cantando.

A pesar de ser todas personas con problemas diferentes, tocan muy bien.

-Oh… ¡Hola amigo!- Carajo, me vieron. Me vieron, me vieron, me vieron. Ahora, ¿qué hago, que hago, que hago?

-Eh… ngh… y-yo…- Trate de decir algo, pero estaba demasiado nervioso y no podía articular ni una palabra.

-Tranquilo, pasa no seas tímido.- Me sonrió amablemente una chica. No sé si entrar o no, pero no quiero ser grosero, así que entre al tímido.

-¿Cómo te llamas amigo?- Me pregunto un chico, seguramente unos dos años mayor que yo.

-Eh… T-Tweek… ngh…- Respondí, aun con los nervios al cien.

-Tweek, que lindo nombre.- Me alago una niña más chica que yo, de unos 12 o 13 años de edad. –Eres nuevo, ¿verdad?

-S-Si, a-acabo de ngh llegar hoy.- Y así, pasaron los minutos, ellos conociéndome y yo conociéndolos a ellos. No parecen malas personas después de todo, ya llegue al grado de confiar en ellas. Después de todo me han dejado quedarme con ellos las veces que yo quisiera.

Después de una hora y media de estar allí, me levante de mi asiento y hable: -B-Bueno, será m-mejor ngh que me valla.

Hable dedicándoles una sonrisa, ellos soltaron un "Oww" en tono triste. Y comenzaron a preguntar cosas como: "¿No puedes quedarte un rato más? ¡No te vayas! ¡Eres lindo! ¿Por qué te vas?". Y simplemente les respondí con un "Regresare mañana". Me despedí haciéndoles señas con las manos y camine hasta la puerta, y, en pocos segundos, ahora me encontraba tirado en el suelo y con el café esparcido en mi camisa y en el suelo.

-¿Pero qué…?- Alce la mirada, y me encontré con un pequeño chico, seguramente ambos habíamos chocado.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Afenfosfobia: Aversión al contacto físico. Miedo al contacto con otras personas.<em>**

**_Ok, no se que carajo es esto o_O, lo empece cuando estaba en una de mis fases depresivas -_- y al parecer me enamore del tema de las fobias... por alguna extraña razon. Los examenes ya empezaron y apenas estoy terminando el primer cap. Odio los examenes! Los odio! En especial matematicas Dx, como odio esa materia! Pero bueno... _****_al parecer tardare un poquito en seguir... ya que eh estado demasiado ocupada y mi mama casi me mata! Ahora tengo un chichon en la cabeza... y duele :'(_**

**_No olviden dejar un estupido y sensual Review!_**

**_Nos vemos. Bye! :3_**


	2. Chapter 2: Relandome y un pasado amargo

_**South Park is not mine, it belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nombre Completo: <em>**_Ike Broflovsky_

**_Fecha de Nacimiento: _**_********__ **Edad:** 13 años_

**_Trastornos Psicológicos: _**_Esquizofrenia, Acrofobia, Brontofobia._

**_No. de Paciente: _**_56_

* * *

><p><strong><em>.:Ike POV:.<em>**

Salí de mi habitación desesperadamente. Mierda, de nuevo iba a llegar tarde con el grupo de música. Y todo gracias al estúpido de mi mejor amigo/novio y a mi hermano mayor, si no fuera por ellos entonces ya estaría haya desde hace 20 minutos. Seguramente se preguntaran cual fue el motivo por el que ahora me encuentro corriendo lo más rápido que puedo. Bueno, pues no les diré. ¿A ustedes qué les importa mi vida? Cada uno en sus propios asuntos, ahora no tengo tiempo como para contarles que paso…

_"Ike, no seas malo con los demás"_ hablo mi hermano, apareciendo justo a mi derecha.

Joder, Kyle. Ahora no tengo tiempo para tus sermones. Y más le vale a Georgie no aparecerse justo ahora si no…

_"¿Me hablaban?" _genial, lo que me faltaba._ "¿Estas molesto, cariño?_

¿Yo, molesto? Bueno, digamos que… SI. ¿Por qué? Porque gracias a ti, Georgie, y a ti, Kyle, llegare por enésima vez tarde con el grupo y todo porque no pueden estar un puto día tranquilos sin tener que pelearse. Juro que solo verlos así me da ganas de matarlos a ambos, desafortunadamente ustedes ya están muertos y no me queda de otra más que tener que aguantarlos todo el tiempo.

_"Ajá, si… ¿pero de quien es la culpa? ¿Eh? ¿Gracias a quien es que tu hermano y yo terminamos así?" _

Suspire pesadamente, como odio que me recuerden eso. Si, admito que por mi culpa… perdí a mi hermano mayor y al amor de mi vida, todo por una simple estupidez…

**OwOwOwOwO**

**_.:Flash back:._**

_Era una noche fría de otoño, la lluvia caía desesperadamente. No había rastros de ninguna persona en las calles, a excepción de mí. De repente, un brillo intenso ilumino mi rostro y todo lo que estaba a mí alrededor. El brillo, provenía de mi casa, de mi hogar, la cual se quemaba… junto a las dos personas que más aprecio en el maldito mundo: mi hermano mayor y mi mejor amigo/novio._

_Las llamas se intensificaban conforme pasaban los segundos, ni la propia lluvia lograba apagarlas. Las cenizas no tardaron en hacerse aparecer, siendo llevadas por el fuerte viento a diferentes partes del suelo. Caí bruscamente de rodillas al pavimento, a pesar de la lluvia, se podían distinguir fácilmente las gruesas lágrimas que inundaban mi rostro. Mire mis manos por unos minutos, estaban completamente cubiertas de sangre. Si, así es. Asesine a mi hermano y a mi novio y luego queme sus cuerpos junto con mi hogar._

_-¡¿Estas contento…?!- Grite mirando al cielo. -¡Hice lo que me pediste… ahora… deja de torturarme…!_

_Apoye ambas manos en el suelo húmedo. Ya estoy harto de esto. Solo espero, que al haber hecho esto, la maldita voz en mi cabeza… desaparezca…_

_-¡¿Ike?!- Escuche voz un tanto preocupada._

_Oh, no. Creo que me volví más loco de lo que… ¡Espera! Esa voz, no es la que siempre escucho, esa es la voz de… ¡Mierda! Ahora si estoy jodido._

_Me voltee hacia dónde provenía la voz, y solo para encontrarme con la mirada asustada y preocupada de mi madre. Quien miraba la casa con horror, al igual que mi padre, quien estaba más pálido que la nieve del suelo, que ahora está pintada de negro. En pocos segundos dirigieron sus miradas hacia mí, yo no decía nada ni me movía, solo me limitaba a mirar el suelo mojado por mis lágrimas y las gotas de lluvia._

_"Ike… Ike… Ike…" otra voz me saco de mis pensamientos. Qué raro, no era la voz de mi madre ni la de mi padre. Entonces…_

_Alce mi mirada y me encontré con una imagen que me dejo medio helado, era mi hermano, aunque se veía medio transparente._

_-¿K…Kyle…?- Hable casi en un susurro. -¿Pero que tu no… yo te…?_

_"¿Qué morí? Ike, ¿cómo voy a esta muerto si estoy parado justo frente a ti?" eso mismo me pregunto yo._

_¡Dios! Estuve a punto de gritar, si no fuera por un grito de mi madre que llamo mi atención._

_-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Ike! ¡¿En dónde está Kyle?!- Me preguntaba demasiado preocupada._

_-Mama… K-Kyle está aquí, parado justo enfrente de mí.- Mi madre me miro extrañada, como si hubiese algo en mí que nunca había visto._

_-¡Ike, no es momento para bromas! ¡Necesito saber en dónde está tu hermano Kyle!- Insistió entre molesta y asustada._

_¿Pero qué carajo le pasa? ¿Qué no está viendo que Kyle está justo a su lado?_

_-¡Mama, te estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Kyle está parado justo a tu lado!- Mi madre abrió los ojos, se llevó ambas manos a la boca y camino rápidamente con mi padre._

_-¡Gerald, tenemos que hacer algo con el niño!- Fue lo último que le escuche decir, ambos se alejaron a medida de que no pudiera oírlos. No me importo en lo absoluto, seguramente es algo sin importancia._

_Dirigí mi mirada de nuevo hacia Kyle, quien seguía ahí, observándome sin ninguna expresión en el rostro._

_-Kyle, ¿Por qué mamá no me creyó cuando le dije que estabas aquí?- No recibí ninguna respuesta por unos minutos, hasta que escuche risas provenir de él. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?_

_"¡Hm! Pequeño Ike, aun no te das cuenta" me decía sonriente, lo mire confundido, no entendía a qué se refería. "Ike, yo ya estoy muerto"_

_Ahora si estoy confundido. Es decir, primero me dice que no está muerto y ahora me sale con que si lo está. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué yo también estoy muerto? ¿Qué esto es un sueño? Más vale que sea lo último, por ya no aguanto nada._

_"Si te dije que no estaba muerto era solo para verificar tu cordura. Ahora me doy cuenta que estas a poco de perderla… pero no te preocupes… nosotros de ayudaremos"_

_-¿Nosotros…?_

_"Si" otra voz. ¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué no dejas de torturare de esta manera?! "Tranquilo Ike, soy yo, Georgie"_

_-¿G…Georgie…? ¿Ósea que… tu…?_

_"Si, también estoy muerto, pero solo tú puedes vernos a Kyle y a mi" no entiendo, simplemente ya no entiendo nada a este grado._

_Esto… definitivamente esto se salió de control. ¿Por qué? Solo que quería terminar con mi sufrimiento, solo quiero tener una vida tranquila como los demás. Pero por más que me esfuerce sé que nunca lo tendré. Si bien antes yo estaba mal, ahora está peor. Muchas veces pensé en el terminar con esto, por medio del suicidio. Pero siendo sinceros, sabemos que eso no servirá de nada. Vivo o muerto, siempre sufriré. Siempre…_

_-I-Ike…- Llamo mi madre, no la mire, solo escuchaba. –Ike, hijo. Vamos, tenemos que irnos._

_-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?- Murmure, pero sé que lograron escucharme._

_-Lo sabrás en cuanto lleguemos…_

**_.:Flash back:._**

**OwOwOwOwO**

Y ya sabrán ustedes que paso después, por eso es que ahora estoy aquí: En un manicomio. Según algunos esto es para "ayudarme", pero seamos realistas, sabemos bien que no necesito ninguna ayuda. No hay nada en el mundo que pueda ayudarme, nada. Seguí corriendo, ya falta poco. Solo espero no recibir regaños por parte de los demás, como siempre. A ver qué escusa se me ocurre ahora para n-…

Caí bruscamente al suelo, sobe mi cabeza, puesto que me había golpeado con algo, o más bien, con alguien.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- Alce mi mirada y me encontré a un rubio tirado en el suelo, al igual que yo, y cubierto de café. -¡Oye, fíjate por donde caminas, idiota!- Grite irritado.

Escuche como soltó un chillido de miedo y empezó a temblar. ¿Qué carajo le pasa a este?

-¡GAH! Lo s-siento, n-no te había ngh v-visto.- Me decía demasiado asustado. Ni que fuera un loco maniaco o algo por el estilo, bueno si algo, pero no al grado de agredir a alguien solo porque sí.

Suspire pesadamente y me puse de pie. –No importa.- Fue lo único que dije antes caminar, tomar un instrumento cualquiera y asentarme en una silla vacía.

Mire de reojo al rubio, este me miraba extrañado y segundos después se levantó y salió del cuarto. No sé por qué, pero presiento que en todo este tiempo, al fin se acabaran mis problemas.

**OwOwOwOwO**

**_.:Tweek POV:._**

Salí del cuarto a paso lento, no entiendo porque ese niño se molestó tanto conmigo. Ambos cruzamos la puerta al mismo tiempo, así que no era para que me gritara. Pero bueno, ya estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones por parte de las personas. Camine sin ningún rumbo fijo, ni siquiera me había detenido a por otra taza de café. Después de tanto caminar pare en seco y mire el pasillo en donde me encontraba. Creo haber estado antes aquí. Gire mi cabeza hacia la derecha y ahí estaba, la puerta de mi habitación. Suspire profundamente, en definitiva hoy fue un día duro y necesito descansar.

Gire el picaporte y entre a la habitación. Me dirigí hacia la cama sin siquiera prender la luz y, nuevamente, volví a caer al suelo. Me levante torpemente y sobe mi cabeza. Inspeccione el lugar con la mirada, buscando el objeto con el que tropecé. Pude distinguir dos maletas medianas en el suelo y algo blanco pegado en una de ellas. Prendí la lámpara que estaba al lado de mi cama, subí ambas maletas a la cama y me senté al lado de ellas con las piernas cruzadas. Tome lo que parecía ser una nota y me acerque hacia la luz para poder leer mejor.

Comencé a leer y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por lo que la nota contenía:

_"Tweek, sé que ni siquiera pude decirte adiós_

_Y antes de que te fueras solo me la pasaba peleando contigo_

_Pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible para sacarte de este lugar_

_Y tenerte de nuevo en mis brazos. Te amo y lo sabes_

_PD: Me tome la molestia de traer tus cosas hasta aquí_

_Espero volver a verte, Craig."_

Al terminar de leer, hice una bola el papel y lo avente a cualquier parte del piso. Comencé a reír y llorar desconsoladamente. No es que no crea en las palabras de Craig, pero siendo sinceros, no creo que sea posible el que logre irme de aquí. Desde que llegue, eh tenido el presentimiento de que estaré aquí… por un largo tiempo.

**OwOwOwOwO**

_Al día siguiente…_

La mañana transcurrió normal, bueno casi. Segundos después de haberme despertado, unos enfermeros entraron y me entregaron lo que parecía ser el horario para mis terapias. Y según el papel, en unos cuantos días tendría que ir con un psicólogo. Como odio a esos tipos. Solo se sientan en esa estúpida silla mientras escuchan tus historias, las cuales seguramente venden a los jodidos productores de cine porque que seguro estos ya no tienes ideas ni aunque se droguen con jarabe para la tos.

En fin, después de todo termine yendo a las estúpidas terapias. No me quedaba de otra. Lo bueno es hoy solo me tocaba ir a dos, así tenía tiempo para relajarme y no pensar en nada más.

Ahora me encontraba caminando por los pasillos nuevamente, minutos atrás les había preguntado a unas personas si de casualidad este lugar tenía un patio en el que pudiera caminar y estos amablemente me indicaron por donde quedaba. Si el tomar café me relaja, dar paseos o caminatas en un lugar tranquilo también lo hace. Logre divisar una puerta de cristal a unos centímetros de mí, del otro lado se alcanzaban a ver los cálidos rayos del sol iluminando el pasto verde. Apresure el paso, empuje la puerta y salí.

Al estar afuera, respire profundamente. Me encanta respirar el aire puro, con ese toque de verano, ya estaba harto del aire frio y congelante del hospital. Comencé a caminar lentamente, admirando el lugar. Era un patio grande y se notaba que casi nadie venia por aquí. Me adentre más al lugar, escuchando el sonido de algunos pájaros volar y el cantar de las aves. Creo que después de todo encontré un lugar en el que puedo relajarme bien. A medida que avanzaba pude escuchar el sonido del agua caer, tipo cascada. Ese sonido me encanta, demasiado, así que camine más rápido.

Antes de llegar, pude distinguir a alguien sentado frente a la pequeña cascada. Rápidamente me escondí detrás de unos arbustos, para que no vieran. Me asome un poco para observar detalladamente a quien se encontraba ahí, y me sorprendí un poco al ver de quien se trataba.

Era el chico con el que tropecé en el grupo de música, y estaba… ¿llorando?

Si, estaba llorando y susurrando algunas cosas que no podía escuchar. Me pareció algo raro puesto a como se comportó la última vez que lo vi. Pero bueno, estoy en un Hospital de Salud Mental, así que no debería extrañarme su comportamiento. Suspire, que será mejor que me valla. No quiero más problemas con ese chico, tendré que venir otro día para relajarme.

Me levante sin causar ningún ruido y me di vuelta para poder irme, hasta que me detuvieron.

-¿A dónde vas?- Escuche al chico preguntarme. Me quede helado, no me movía para nada, tenía miedo de lo que me pudiera pasar. Mas el chico siguió hablándome. –Quédate… si quieres…

Su voz era entrecortada y apenas y podía escucharse. Voltee a mirarlo, se notaba demasiado dolido, eso me preocupo por alguna razón. Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque y me senté a su lado. Ninguno de los hablaba, y un incómodo silencio reino por algunos minutos. Me sentía extraño, quería irme pero a la vez quería saber que le ocurría al chico. Estuve a punto de hablar, pero fui interrumpido por el pequeño.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto, manteniendo la mirada en ningún punto fijo.

-Tweek… y, ¿tu?

-Ike…- Fue lo único que respondió. Nos quedamos en otro incomodo silencio, que minutos después el rompió. -Y… ¿Cuándo llegaste?-

-Ayer… p-por la tarde… ngh… Y tú, ¿hace cu-cuánto que estas aquí?

Ike respiro hondo, tal vez no debí haber preguntado eso. –Hace 3 años.- Espera, acaso el acaba de decir… ¿escuche bien?

-¿3 años?- Pregunto asombrado.

Ike soltó una ligera risita y asintió con la cabeza. –Sí, sabes, desde que llegue aquí pensé que saldría tarde o temprano, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, todas mis esperanzas se fueron al carajo. Y hasta ahora no eh podido salir, ni siquiera con todos mis intentos de escape… siempre terminaba en el punto de inicio: mi habitación.

Me quede callado, mirando el agua fluir. Todo eso me puso a pensar seriamente. ¿Y qué tal si Craig no logra sacarme de aquí? ¿Y termino estando aquí por el resto de mi vida? ¡Nunca me casare, nunca formare una familia! ¡Oh Dios mío! Todos mis sueños se han ido por el coño, ahora si definidamente estoy jodido.

-Pero tranquilo…- Ike me saco de mis pensamientos. -…tengo el presentimiento de tu no tendrás la misma suerte que yo.

Me sorprendí un poco y le sonreí. No sé a qué vino eso, pero en definitiva me calmo un poco.

Después de unos minutos empezamos a conversar tranquilamente, conociéndonos entre sí. Él me contaba todo lo que hacía antes de terminar aquí, como que de pequeño se unió a una huelga canadiense, o que por culpa de una estúpida compañía termino tomando las vitaminas de un jugador de futbol americano. También los deportes que practicaba: Basquetbol y soccer. Y de su familia, amistades y noviazgos, aunque cuando toco ese tema no me conto mucho acerca de ellos y su voz se quebraba cuando pronunciaba a dos personas. Cuando termine, me tocó a mí hablar sobre mi pasado. La verdad no tenía mucho que contar, mi vida no es tan interesante si es que lo preguntan.

Después de minutos nos quedamos callados, en otro silencio. Solo que esta vez era uno cómodo, puesto a que la tención había desaparecido en ambos. Observábamos el agua y jugábamos con las mariposas que de vez en cuando pasaban volando a nuestro alrededor.

Hubiéramos seguido, pero decidí romper el silencio al que ya nos habíamos acostumbrado.

-Ike… ¿p-puedo ngh preguntarte algo?- Pregunto tímido, había algo que quería preguntar desde que empezamos con nuestra charla amistosa.

-Claro.- Respondió dedicándome una sonrisa.

Tome aire, lo suficiente para calmarme. Y por fin hable. -¿P-Por qué es-tas aquí? Ngh.

Note como Ike se sorprendió ante la pregunta. ¡Rayos! Apenas y nos conocemos y yo ya ando chismoso. O de seguro a él no le gusta hablar de ese tema. ¡¿Por qué nunca pienso las cosas antes de actuar?!

-B-Bueno, solo si tu q-quieres decirme. No hay n-necesidad si ngh no quieres.

-No, está bien. Creo que… después de todo, en algún momento tendrías que saberlo.- respiro profundamente, tranquilizándose a sí mismo y cuando estuvo listo, me dio una pequeña advertencia antes de seguir.

-Pero, antes de seguir. Te advierto que esto es algo fuerte y no quiero te asustes, se nota que eres de esos que asustan fácilmente.

Reí ante eso, en cierto modo era verdad pero no me gusta admitirlo. –Tranquilo, p-podres so-portarlo.

-Bien… entonces…- suspiro –Todo comenzó cuando tenia 8 años…

* * *

><p><strong><em>THE END! (Del capitulo)<em>**

**_Y que les parecio el segundo cap eh? ¬w¬ Perdon por tardar demasiado pero mi Internet (o Interweb como yo le digo) a estado fallando mucho ultimamente QnQ y no habia tenido tiempo de subir el fic hasta ahora._**

**_Asi que bueno... nos vemos en el siguiente cap._**

**_No olviden dejar su estupido y sensual Review ;3_**

**_Nos vemos. Bye!_**


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Amigos?

Mis ojos se abrieron completamente por la impresión, mi boca estaba entre abierta, no me movía y apenas y respiraba. Si, estaba en un estado total de shock. Porque, simplemente no podía creerlo, y no quería creerlo. Y es que, el simple hecho de pensar que un pequeño niño como él acabara con la vida de dos personas y que pudiera verlos después de muertos, era totalmente in creíble. Ahora sé porque me advirtió antes. Me hubiera gustado imaginar que esto solo era una broma, aunque fuera una de mal gusto, pero a medida que su voz se quebraba y de que sus ojos se llenaran cada vez más y más de lágrimas, era obvio que lo que me contaba era verdad, una triste y dolorosa verdad.

Después de unos minutos de hablar, se detuvo un momento. Respiro profundamente, seguramente para calmarse.

-P-Perdón… es que… necesito calmarme…- Se disculpaba, apenas en un hilo de voz.

-N-No te ngh preocupes, t-tomate el ti-empo que necesites.- Lo consolaba, no me gustaba en nada verle llorar.

Juro que si no fuera por mi miedo al contacto, en este momento le daría una que otra palmada en la espalda, así es como eh visto que algunas personas consuelan a otras.

Suspiro, limpio sus lágrimas y termino con el recuerdo.

-D-Después de un largo viaje, llegamos al hospital, claro que yo no sabía que era un Centro de Salud en ese entonces, mis padres me indicaron que esperara sentado mientras ellos se acercaban a una enfermera y comenzaban a hablar. Pude notar como esta se exalto un poco por lo que sea que mis padres le habían contado, rápidamente entro detrás de unas puertas grandes y blancas, la entrada al hospital, y enseguida salió siendo acompañada por otros dos hombres. Kyle apareció sentado a mi derecha, me dijo que no tuviera miedo por lo que iba a pasar en ese momento. Por idiota, no le hice caso, en ese momento no quería verlo ni escucharlo…

**_…_**

**_.:Flash back:. .:Ike POV:._**

_"__Ike, escúchame. En este momento pasara algo que seguro te asustara demasiado, así que quiero que estés lo más tranquilo posible, ¿me entiendes?" trataba de tranquilizarme Kyle, mas no lo escuchaba._

_-Él no es real… él no es real… solo es un producto de mi imaginación…- Me decía a mí mismo tratando de calmarme, no quería verlo ni escucharlo, quería que se fuera de ahí y me dejara solo._

_-¿Ike?- Llamo mi madre, la mire curioso, ya que venía acompañada por el par de enfermeros. –Ike, amor, necesito que vallas con estas buenas personas, ellos te ayudaran con tus problemas._

_-¿Problemas? ¿De qué hablas, mamá?- La confronte, no me gusto eso de "tus problemas". –Yo no tengo ningún problema._

_-Niño, relájate.- Me pedía una de los enfermeros._

_-¡Tú no te metas en lo que no te importa, idiota!- Le grite eufórico al hombre, quien lo diría, en un momento me encuentro tranquilo y sumiso y ahora estoy echo todo una fiera._

_-Ike, cálmate._

_-¡No! ¡Ya estoy harto de todo esto! ¡Ni siquiera sé porque mierda estamos aquí!_

_-Este lugar te ayudara, las personas de aquí harán todo lo posible para que tengas una vida normal._

_-¡¿Pero es que acaso no lo entiendes, madre?! ¡Yo NUNCA voy tener una vida normal! ¡Estoy destinado a sufrir y dañar a todos los que me rodean!_

_-No si nosotros lo impedimos.- Uno de esos pendejos se acercó a mí y apenas me toco el hombro le solté un rodillazo en el estómago, para luego golpearlo en la cara. Este callo bruscamente al suelo, con el labio roto y escupiendo sangre._

_-¡Ike!- Gritaron mi madre y padre aterrados por lo que acababa de hacer._

_-¡No vuelvan a decir que me ayudaran o algo por el estilo, si es que no quieren acabar como ese maldito bastardo!- Amenace y señalo al hombre que aún seguía en el piso, ahora siendo checado por una mujer._

_Mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme de repente, era un dolor insoportable e inaguantable a la vez. Solo podía escuchar un montón de voces diciéndome que me calmara y no sé qué más, hablaban al mismo tiempo y no les entendía muy bien. Comencé a llorar, ya no aguantaba. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, pero cuando me di cuenta, traía puesta una de esas camisas de fuerza. Forcejee para intentar liberarme, pero fue en vano, me tomaron por los hombros y se encaminaron, lentamente adentrándose al hospital._

_-¡NO, ESPEREN! ¡¿QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?! ¡SUÉLTENME!- Dirigí mi mirada hacia mis progenitores, quienes solo mantenían la mirada fija en el suelo, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, sin importarles lo que me esté pasando. -¡HIJOS DE PUTA! ¡USTEDES TIENEN LA CULPA DE ESTO! ¡JURO POR DIOS QUE CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ IRÉ TRAS DE USTEDES ME OYEN! ¡ME LAS PAGARAN!_

**_.:End Flash back:. .:End Ike POV:._**

**_…_**

-Después de eso me inyectaron quien sabe que mierda, todo se volvió oscuro y no supe nada más. Cuando desperté me encontraba recostado en una cama, obviamente estaba en la habitación en la actualmente habito, en fin, me solté a llorar como todo un completo marica. Culpaba a mis padres pero también me culpaba a mí. Sé que pude haberme controlado, pero me deje llevar y termine por joderme a mí mismo. Pero bueno, eso ya está en el pasado y… como decía mi hermano: "Hay que disfrutar de la vida en todo momento."

Callo y el silencio volvió a invadir el lugar. No sabía que decir, en toda mi vida jamás había escuchado una historia como esa, y no creo volver a hacerlo.

En mi opinión, Ike parecía un niño tranquilo que no mataba ni una mosca. Ahora entiendo el dicho; "No juzgues a un libro por su portada."

-Ike…- lo llame apenas en un susurro.

-¿Hmm?- volteo a verme

-Bueno… n-no puedo d-decirte que ngh e-entiendo, p-porque n-nunca eck e-eh echo a-algo ngh así. P-pero, s-si p-puedo ngh d-decirte… q-que si n-necesitas a alguien ngh p-para d-desahogarte… p-puedes contar… c-conmigo- le sonríe.

Quería demostrarle que sin importar lo que pasara, podía en mí en todo momento. Al principio pensé en no hacer amigos, pero puede que haga una excepción. Bueno, solo si el me acepta como uno.

Me miro con duda por unos segundos, pero poco a poco fue mostrándome una sonrisa. Y no cualquier sonrisa, una que demostraba sinceridad y confianza.

-Gracias, Tweek.- y sonrió más –Sabes… nunca antes me había dado su confianza, bueno a excepción de… tú ya sabes.

Bajo la mirada de nuevo, eso me dolió a mí también, se lo que se siente sufrir por la pérdida de alguien a quien enserio amas. Aunque en mi caso… esa persona nunca me demostraba sus sentimientos en público.

-Tweek…- ahora el me llamo, y yo lo mire enseguida –Te… uhm… t-te gustaría, ¿qué que fuéramos amigos?

Eso me llamo por sorpresa, nunca antes había tenido un amigo. Todos me tachaban de raro y nadie se me acercaba, incluyendo a Craig.

-S-sé que es algo pronto, apenas nos estamos conociendo, pero siento que podríamos ser muy buenos amigos. ¿Qué dices Tweek? ¿Amigos?- me miro con ilusión.

No voy a decir lo mucho que me alegro que dijera eso, y sin pensarlo dos veces asentí.

-S-si Ike… m-me gustaría ngh s-ser tu a-amigo.-

Nos sonreímos mutuamente, nos demostrábamos la confianza que nos teníamos y el afecto por el otro.

Después de todo, creo que seremos muy buenos amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Eh vuelto despues de... mucho tiempo x3<strong>

**Una disculpa a las personas que seguian este fic, pero por ciertas circunstancias me cambie de casa y ahora no tengo internet! xc ****Me jode, me jode demasiado. Tratare de continuar con el fic lo mas pronto posible.**

**Por cierto, Adry, amor, si estas leyendo esto, espero te guste, si no, me regañas en privado x3 TE AMO!**

**Bueno, sin mas... ME DESPIDO! Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**

**No olviden dejar su estupido y sensual review!**

**Nos vemos. Bye!**


End file.
